


Yes Dr. Solace

by CrazyCookieChick



Series: Yes Dr. Solace  Series [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kink, M/M, Romance, Sarcasm, solangelo, troll Leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCookieChick/pseuds/CrazyCookieChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time that Nico lost a bet to Will and had to do everything he says for a week including but not limiting to having to call him Dr. Solace and Sir. Oh this is gonna be so good. Collab with bluelove22. Solangelo all the way with humor fluff and a bit of kink. Rating might go up. Please R&R. Note: they are adults in this fic living in New Rome. They are no longer at camp.<br/>Note: This is transferred from fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing the Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is transferred from fanfiction.net I'm new here. Help, how do I use this site? Like tags and stuff. Let me know if you have any suggestions and tips. Please and thank you.  
> (Also author names are refering to the ones on ff.)

A/N: Hi guys this lovely Solangelo was done in collaboration with RavynAshes2 and bluelove22.

The skeleton plot mine but they did the majority of the writing. Now the thing is that Ravyn wrote the first part entirely by herself (with my plot) and then she fandom jumped on me. I cried. No I didn’t but I was sad to see her go. She thinks I’m funny :p  
After the part with Reyna, Blue took over and it’s just us two from then on.  
I hope you enjoy our little pet project. Let us know in a review!

bluelove22: If you’ve read my Solangelo story you’ll find this is much more adult-themed (I’ve never tried to write Will and Nico quite this kinky before so yeah, this is new to me). I do know that many would like me to write like this though, so enjoy and tell us what you think! I think it’s going rather well so far… *grins*

Summary: That one time that Nico lost a bet to Will and had to do everything he says for a week including but not limiting to having to call him Dr. Solace. Oh this is gonna be so good. Collab with bluelove22. Solangelo all the way with humor fluff and a bit of kink. Rating might go up. Please R&R.

P.S Those 2 lovely ladies both have amazing Solangelo fics up and if you don’t read them you are missing out. :D

Disclaimer: Uncle Rick gave us Solangelo and so much moar because he is awesome like that.

NOTE: RAVYN WROTE THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER (99 % OF IT), BLUE AND I’S PART WILL BE COMMING IN LATER CHAPTERS :D

*******************************************************************************************************

Yes, Dr. Solace

“Oh my gods.” Nico muttered, horrified as he stared at nothing.

“Nico?” Will asked, staring at his boyfriend as the son of Hades’ eyes glazed. And was it just him, or did he get paler?

Nico didn’t respond, even when Will waved a hand in front of his face.

After a few minutes of this, Will sighed fondly, before leaning down slightly and pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of the other man’s mouth.

Nico blinked, coming back to reality. “What-“

“You lost the bet.” Will interrupted, not bothering to ease his boyfriend into it.

“Oh gods…” Nico whined slightly, running a hand over his face. “Damn it!”

Will allowed his boyfriend a moment to come to terms, not expecting the son of Hades to suddenly turn towards him with smoldering eyes.

“I don’t suppose we could…” Nico murmured breathlessly, leaning towards his boyfriend seductively and pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s neck. “Re-negotiate?”

Will swallowed, leaning down again to capture Nico’s lips, before jerking suddenly, as if coming out of a trance. His eyes narrowed, and he gently grabbed Nico’s shoulders, holding him an arm away.

“Not going to work.” Will declared.

“Almost had it.” Nico said with a sigh. “Geez, can’t you just throw me to Tartarus, or something? That would be less painful.”

Will was so glad that Nico had gotten to the point where he could actually mention his ‘vacation’ in the literal hell on earth without being trapped in the memories from that time, but the comment was in bad taste nonetheless.

“Cheer up, Sunshine!” Will chirped, and Nico could practically sense the smirk hidden carefully behind the blinding smile. “This’ll be fun!”

* * * * * * * * * *

‘This’ll be fun, huh?’ Nico mocked his boyfriend in his mind. ‘He’s not the one who’s basically going to be a slave for the next week!’

“Seriously, it won’t be that bad.” Will soothed, bringing Nico out of his thoughts. He glared at the much-too-cheery son of Apollo balefully.

“Sure it won’t.” He muttered sarcastically.

“No, really!” Will promised, eyes wide. “I mean, I might make you get me snacks or drinks or something, but-“

“Oh, I’m sure I will be doing that.” Nico interrupted. “And I’ll be taking over your dish-washing duty. And probably the laundry, and since you’re a germaphobe you’ll make me take out the trash.”

“Well, yeah.” Will admitted with a pout. “But I won’t, like, make you do anything embarrassing.”

“Of course you won’t.” Nico said dryly.

Will glared at him teasingly, before his eyes took on a devious glint.

‘Oh no.’ Nico thought, recognizing that look.

“Well, since you’re so convinced, I might as well.” Will said brightly, grinning widely as he ignored the horrified look on his boyfriend’s face. “As punishment for your lack of faith in me…you have to call me either Doctor or Doctor Solace for the entire week. Or Sir. I would prefer a rotation of the 3.”

“Will!” Nico hissed, mortified. He couldn’t really expect him to—

“That’s Doctor Solace, to you!” Will chirped cheekily.

A/N: Eeeeee I almost forgot to add the note to the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Let us know if you want MOAR, and if you have any suggestions. Thank you lovlies!~  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E

;D


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is transfered from ff. All author's name and works mentioned are on there.   
> I will eventually transfer over all of my stories but for now they are all on ff. Same screen name. Thank you.

A/N: Ahhhhhh so much love! We are so grateful

Credits: Rayvn wrote part one. Blue wrote part 2.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Warnings: Part 2 is rated a HIGH T for this one little part. The rest of the chapter is clean.

Fic info: This takes place years after BoO- Nico is 21 teaching swordsmanship/helping his dad at Camp Jupiter while Will (22) studies to become a real doctor in New Rome. They share a house together. -bluelove22

The Next Day…

“Ah, Nico, Reyna!” Will bounded up to the pair with a grin.

“Solace.” Reyna greeted with a regal nod, taking a sip of her coffee. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. You?” Will returned.

Reyna sighed. “Grace’s construction projects are still going on. He would be the idiot to offer to build shrines for every Roman and Greek god or goddess in existence. Not that it’s a bad thing, but it is kind of causing Praetor Zhang and I some trouble.”

“Still?” Will asked.

Reyna nodded, eyes indicating that she didn’t want to talk about it, so Will let it go (*hums the tune to Let it Go because it’s impossible to get out of your head once it’s there*).

The two of them chatted amicably for a few moments, before Reyna turned to Nico with an inquisitive eyebrow.

“What?” he asked.

“It’s just a bit strange.” She murmured, examining him. “Usually you greet him when he arrives, but you didn’t this time.”

Nico grimaced slightly, before taking a calming sip of his own coffee.

“He has a reason for that.” Will told the dark-haired girl with a grin.

“What reason would that be?” Reyna asked, confused.

Will turned to his boyfriend expectantly, indicating for him to answer the question. Nico sighed, but complied.

“I lost a bet.” He muttered after a few moments, before gathering his things quickly. “Come on, Dr. Solace. See you around, Reyna.”

With that, he practically ran out the door, dragging Will behind him and leaving a bemused Daughter of Bellona.

(AN: END OF PORTION WRITTEN BY RAYVN. THE REST OF THE STORY IS DONE BY BLUE AND I. Blue did most of the writing… I just boss her around with ideas and praise her and bribe her with cookies.)

* * * * * * * * * *

“What is that?” Nico stared at his dinner plate with mounting horror.

Will rolled his eyes, taking a seat beside the dark-haired demigod. “It’s called a salad, Nico. You need to start eating healthier instead of ruining that hot bod of yours with artery-clogging food.”

“But I’m not a herbivore! This,” he motioned to the leaves, tomatoes, and other small things before him, “is not healthy. It’s torture is what it is. I am not eating leaves for dinner.”

A grin from the son of Apollo made him realise the statement he’d just said would prove to be false.

“Yes you are,” he ordered. It was then Nico noticed a glass next to him. Inside it was sure not the brown carbonated substance he was used to drinking; instead, the glass was filled with a semi-clear purple liquid.

Nico made a face. “What is that? Is it grape juice? I hate grapes.”

“Try it.”

Grumbling with annoyance, Nico took a long sip before he quickly spit it out onto the ground beside him. He had not been expecting it to be cranberry juice.

“What in the name of Hades are you trying to do to me, Sol- I mean, Dr. Solace? You could’ve killed me!”

“You’re being overly dramatic, Death Boy. It’s just cranberry juice, not fire water.” Will explained. “Anyway, it’s good for your kidneys. If you really don’t like it I’ll get you apple or orange juice next time.”

“Pomegranate would be better…”

Will smiled. “Consider it done! At least you like something healthy. You’re still eating that salad though.”

Obsidian eyes bore Into icy blue as Nico stabbed a leaf, imagining that his fork was made of stygian iron and could disintegrate this monstrosity of a spinach and kale salad that Will was forcing him to eat against his... will. Nico reluctantly swallowed a mouthful before wincing in disgust.

“C’mon. I’m literally eating leaves!”

“Spinach and kale,” Will corrected as he happily ate a bite of his own salad.

Nico glared at him. “You’re pure evil.”

“You’re still going to eat every bite off that plate.”

He took another bite, this time without complaining. “Yes…” He trailed off.

“What was that?”

“Yes, Sir.”

The son of Hades was so distracted by getting rid the greens on his plate that he didn’t notice Will appearing beside him until he was pulled into a breathtaking kiss. Tan hands entangled themselves in his dark hair while Nico’s own hands pulled the blond’s face closer. Desperate need filled the younger demigod, making all thoughts of annoying healthy foods vanish instantly. When they finally pulled away from each other, Nico’s face was a dark shade of pink.

“Good boy,” Will said in a breathy whisper.

* * * * * * * * * *

A little under ten minutes later, after Nico had successfully finished eating his first salad ever, the son of Hades wanted to get away. Throughout the entire time they ate Will had been staring at him with a hint of deviousness in his eyes. Nico wouldn’t say he was scared, but he was uneasy.

“Well,” he said standing up. “The leaves were bearable. I just remembered Frank asked me to meet him at the archery range though, so I’ll just-”

All of a sudden tan hands grasped Nico’s hips, gripping them firmly as the owner of said hands stared down at him with a wicked grin.

“You’re not running off so soon, are you? I just got an idea that I need to share with you before you can leave.”

“Okay…” Nico said slowly as he tried to ignore the way Will was letting his thumbs dip underneath his jeans and graced over the curve of his love handles. The feeling was electrifying. It made it hard to think, let alone form words.

Will noticed this and chuckled. Leaning down, he spoke to Nico in a gentle yet authoritative tone Nico quickly found he liked a lot.

“You just ate your salad like a good boy,” he started. Nico had to hold back a huff of retaliation. He was not a good boy! He was a mad boy if anything. “That means you get a reward.”

Reward? Nico frowned in confusion. What did-

No more questions, any thoughts really, ran through Nico’s head as his lips were occupied by those of Will Solace. The blond was kissing him so fiercely it made his blood burn with desire. This was not helped by the observation that Will’s hips were now pressed against Nico’s own.

“From here on out,” Will said seductively once he’d pulled away, “that’s how this is going to work. If you listen to me like you’re supposed to you get rewarded like so.” To further prove his point, one of Will’s hands brushed teasingly along Nico’s groin. The younger boy gasped, heat rushing to his face and groin at the same time. “However, if you are a bad boy you will be punished.”

Despite the chance that he might moan if he opened his mouth, Nico managed to narrow his eyes at the son of Apollo.

“How bad could a punishment from you be?” He managed. “You’re a healer. You- hey!” His face lit up in crimson as Will delivered a hot swat to his behind. Nico could feel his skin burning where Will had placed his hand on his behind. It wasn’t a physical burn it was more of an emotional burn that felt so good.

Will leaned down, a growl to his voice as his teeth ran along Nico’s ear sensually. A moan escaped Nico as he did this, causing Will to laugh quietly in his ear.

“Don’t underestimate me, Death Boy. If I have to punish you I’m going to come out of it just as frustrated as you will,” he hinted with a grin. “Besides, I’m hoping you’ll strive for rewards. As much as you’ll enjoy receiving them, I’ll love giving them just as much.”

“Y-you’re cruel, Doctor Solace.” Nico stuttered as Will pulled away from him leaving him very unsatisfied.

Will just smiled brightly as if things had not heated up. By the gods he was so frustrating!

“I’ll show you just how cruel I can be if you don’t behave, Nico. You can go to the archery field with Frank now. I’m done here.”

With that, the healer left a very flustered son of Hades standing there with wide brown eyes. This week was going to be more fun than he had ever hoped.

A/N: Whooo *fans self* That was nice. Ok folks favs and alerts are nice but reviews equals twice the love equals faster updates.

So a few things:  
Any suggestions?  
If you have a cat what is the name of your cat? I have 4 cats and 2 of them are the feline reincarnations of the Stoll brothers.  
I’m happy that this story got so much love but at the same time the story that I published the same day got almost no love.  
So as any author would do I would recommend reading my other fics but if you’re looking for kink I recommend Bound. If you want humor go for the Percabeth Sour Cream Chronicles or even better Percy’s Oil Change.  
THERE’S THIS ONE FIC CALLED GWILLYM THAT IS AMAZINGNESS OF AWESOMENESS. I practically passed out when I found out that the author read my fic. Go read Gwillym.  
Ok I think that’s it. Thanks for the love. Please leave more love.  
WE APPRECIATE IT!  
REVIEEEWWWW. Please and thank youuuuuu.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Oh Haaaaai everybody and welcome to chapter 3! Thank you so much for all the love. Blue and I are hard at work on the remaining chapters (That’s read as blue types and I throw ideas and virtual peanuts at her. I hope she doesn’t have a peanut allergy. Oy Blue.. do you have a peanut allergy?) Anywho moar reviews equals faster updates because reviews are love. ~C

bluelove22: No peanut allergy lol- I’m weird though I only eat peanut shells… I don’t like the actual peanut itself. Anyway, ignoring my weirdness, thanks to all those reading and all that! 

You eat the shells? you’re weird. ~C WHATEVER XD ~Blue

Blue and I were on google docs chat discussing the future of this fic *cough cough* sequel… oh it’s gonna be goooood. Shhhh no spoilers.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Solangelo….just this fic.

 

Second Day of Nico’s Enslavement

“So I hear you’ve been put on a diet, Neeks.” Leo said with a grin plain on his face.

The demigod in question glared at the son of Hephaestus from across the table. Right now it was just the two of them since Will was getting Nico and himself healthy food for lunch and no one else was there yet.

“Who told you that? And don’t call me Neeks.”

Leo gave him a bored look. “You were eating plain cereal and fruit for breakfast this morning, Neeks, which got me thinking. You usually eat bacon, sausages, chocolate-chip pancakes and the like. There could only be one reason you’d eat plain cereal and fruit given so many options.”

The son of Hades ignored the use of his unwanted nickname sourly. “So you assume I’m on a diet?”

“No, but I thought I’d ask someone who was willing to tell me, and he told me about the bet you lost. Nice going by the way. You still have today and then five more days to go.”

Nico groaned before letting his head fall onto the table. “Don’t remind me, Valdez. It’s only been a little over thirty-six hours and I’m feeling like things can’t get any worse. He won’t let me go to McDonalds, Leo. McDonalds is my domain!”

“I think you’re overreacting a bit,” Jason said as he and Piper sat down at the table next to Leo. “Will loves you, so he won’t make you do anything too embarrassing.”

“You guys know too?” He swung his gaze onto the Hispanic. “Did you tell everyone?”

Leo tried for an innocent look, but Nico saw right through it. Of course he had blabbed- this was Leo after all.

“Death Boy,” Will’s voice brought his attention away from Leo and to the young man approaching. He was holding two plates with a piece of grilled chicken on it, which was better than the salad he’d been forced to eat before, but the amount of greens surrounding the meat made Nico’s heart drop.

He was going to have to eat that green crap.

Nico didn’t acknowledge him like he’d been avoiding doing when other people were around, but the unhappy pout on his face made Will feel a bit ornery.

“Aren’t you going to say hello to your loving boyfriend?” The blond asked as he sat down next to Nico.

“Hi.”

“Hi…”

Nico narrowed his eyes. “Hi, Doctor Solace.”

“That’s more like it!” He smiled brightly as if trying to ward off the dark brooding cloud surrounding his boyfriend. “Oh, and before you go straight for the chicken keep in mind you have to eat all of those vegetables too.”

“But-”

“No buts unless we’re talking about how cute yours is.”

“I hardly think this is appropriate dinner conversation,” Reyna stated as she sat down on the other side of Nico with a plate of what looked like delicious pasta covered in sauce and meatballs.

The son of Hades stared at it longingly before sighing and gingerly eating some of the greens off his plate. As much as he loved Will, he didn’t know if his body could take the sudden lack fat, caffeine, and preservatives. What if he just passed out from withdrawal?

“Nico?” Jason asked while examining his cousin. “You look like you’re going to be sick.”

“I’m fine,” he muttered unhappily as he fought down the green beans on his plate. The taste made him want to retch.

The son of Jupiter noticed this. “Nico, I think Will will understand if you seriously don’t like something. Don’t force yourself to eat that if you’re going to puke.”

Nico’s brown eyes swiveled to Will’s blue ones hopefully, the blond now staring at him in concern. ‘Maybe now he’ll stop making me eat healthy,’ he thought wistfully.

“You don’t have to eat them if they’re making you sick, Death Boy!” Will burst, concerned. “You should know better.”

“I have to do everything you say, Sir.” 

An emotion flashed across his face before he suddenly composed himself. “Just eat what won’t make you sick and after dinner we’re having a talk.”

Nico groaned while Leo “oohed”. “Not another health rant, please.”

Will merely smiled. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

* * * * * * * * * *

There were many things Nico foresaw happening after what happened earlier. Being sat down and scolded about making himself sick, yelled at about talking back, but he had not been expected to be dragged into the forest near the dining hall and pressed up against a tree.

“W- I mean, Doctor Solace?” Nico breathed as Will stared down at him with serious eyes. He was pinned against the tree unable to escape without resorting to shadow traveling.

The son of Apollo leaned down so his face was a mere centimeter from Nico’s. “Tell me,” he said casually, “why you ate something that obviously made you sick when you could have just told me you genuinely couldn’t eat them?”

Nico glared at the spot next to Will’s head, not wanting to look into his enticing eyes a second more. When he didn’t answer, Will sighed. 

“It’s a shame you won’t answer me,” he said after a moment. “I thought it was because you wanted a reward of some sort, but maybe I was wrong. I really appreciated the effort to follow my orders and eat your greens like a good boy.”

That peaked Nico’s interest.

“You were a jerk yesterday, Sir.” He said with a growl, slightly angry but mostly teasingly. After all Nico couldn’t let Will be the only one to leave the other flustered. “Maybe I wanted a reward, maybe I didn’t.”

Suddenly there was pressure on his groin, causing Nico to move forward and claim Will’s lips for his own with or without his permission. Will didn’t seem to mind though, since he was eagerly slipping his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. He was also letting his hands pull Nico’s hips closer to his, which was another positive sign.

“Nico,” he purred as he broke away from Nico’s lips in favor of nipping at his neck. Nico let out a small pleasured whimper in response. “I suppose you did eat everything without a fuss. A reward does seem appropriate.”

“Gods, Doctor Solace, you’re going to increase our stress levels if you keep teasing and not following through,” Nico said with a grin. He wanted to turn the tables. “You know what’s good for stress relief though, right?”

Will chuckled while not-so-innocently squeezing Nico’s behind. “I’m a doctor, aren’t I? Of course I know. I also know plenty of teasing goes a long way for the end result.”

“Oh no, you are not playing this game with me right now.”

All of a sudden the shadows around them rose up and engulfed the two. A moment later they reappeared in their bedroom. Nico was very glad they had moved in with each other after dating a few years, because if they had to go to the Hades cabin with the, er, masculine problems they were having it would have been awkward. Hazel and Frank walking in on them making out that one time had been bad enough. If they saw what they were doing now? That was not something Nico wanted to think about.

A/N: Reviews are love. Send love or face the wrath of Aphrodite. No one wants that.  
Also, let us know you’re fav part! 

~~  
:D  
Thank you darlings!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT ABOUT THE FUTURE M SCENES OF THIS STORY.  
I have been discussing it with the Amazing Blue (Blue that’s your new superhero identity.) and I was planning on announcing it this chapter but many have been asking and one of you even guessed it…. We will be posting a separate fic with the M scenes. This is done for multiple reasons. 1) Readers comfort zones. Some readers wish to enjoy the plot without the M. 2) ff has been on a cleaning spree when it comes to M stories so I will probably publish it on my account on Archive of our own (a fanfiction cite without all of the restrictions that this website has.) When I do I will inform you guys on here as the M outtakes scene has not been written yet. So that’s that on the M scenes.

Thank you to Blue for her amazing awesomeness of Blueness.

Thank you for the reviews. 

And thank you to Dear Troll Uncle Rick for the Solangelo. (Sadly I don’t own.)

~~

(In the tune of 12 Days of Christmas) On the third day of enslavement Will Solace told Nico to…

There were a lot of things people didn’t know about Nico di Angelo. His obsession with McDonalds, for example, was something only his friends knew about. The knowledge of his late sister Bianca was even less known. However, there was one thing every demigod knew about him.

Nico was not a morning person.

It was made obvious by the fact that he never got out of bed before nine, ten if he could push it. He was also quiet and cranky when he first got up, ignoring everyone around him (except Hazel and Reyna) until he had eaten something or was woken up by some unfortunate fool’s decision to bother him. The real straw was when Jason tried to get him up at seven and ended up being chased out of his cabin by skeletons.

So, in other words, no one dared to wake Nico unless they were stupid or had a death wish. 

Apparently Will Solace was suicidal.

“Nico!” Will in all of his son of Apollo glory said as he pushed the curtains open, letting light stream in and causing Nico to curse loudly. Will was suddenly reminded of how he was lucky they were in their own house. When Will tried to do this back in the days when Nico and Hazel were in the Hades cabin together whenever she would visit camp, the daughter of Pluto would try to help kill Will for waking them up at seven in the morning. She wasn’t as bad as Nico when it came to waking up, but if it wasn’t her alarm, Nico, or Frank doing the waking then she was liable to send coins and gems flying at you for disturbing her. Leo was the one who found that out the hard way.

“Go away, Doctor Solace.” Nico growled as he pulled his black comforter over his face to block out the light.

The blond proceeded to pout, not that his partner could see it, before sitting on the edge of his bed and tugging the covers off Nico’s upper half.

“You’ve already gotten your required eight hours of sleep. I only have the morning off until my shift starts, and I was even kind enough to shower and get dressed before waking you.”

“Don’t care. Need sleep.”

“Talking like a caveman again, Sleeping Beauty? And fine, you can sleep. I’ll just have to sing to pass the time,” he threatened.

That got Nico sitting up and quickly shoving the covers off as he slid out of bed. Will chuckled inwardly. “Alright, alright, I’m getting up! No need to resort to torture tactics.”

Instead of arguing that his singing wasn’t that bad, Will merely watched Nico with a grin as he noticed the stack of clothes folded on the top of their nightstand. He had to hide a bubble of laughter as the son of Hades realized what it meant that a bright yellow shirt and pair of khaki shorts were sitting their with a little note that read “Wear these -love Will”.

“You have got to be kidding me,” he said whirling on Will. “Not happening.”

“You have to do everything I say,” Will reminded playfully.

“I will not put this on. My eyes hurt from just looking at something so… colorful.”

“Nico, do you really want to get punished this early in the day?”

The son of Hades rolled his eyes, not taking Will seriously on account it was too early for him to really care about anything, and proceeded to slip on a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain black shirt. Will appraised him as he shot his boyfriend a challenging look through his tiredness.

“Okay, Death Boy. I didn’t want to have to do this, but-”

Suddenly, causing him to sputter indignantly, Will watched as the shadows wrapped around his now smirking boyfriend. Nico managed to send Will a taunting goodbye kiss before he shadow traveled away. The son of Apollo simply stared at the spot he had been before cursing quietly in Greek.

‘Schist, now what I going to do? He knows if he avoids me I can’t tell him what to do. What’s stopping him from doing this for the rest of the week?’

However, as Will reluctantly left the house and made his way to breakfast alone, he got an idea.

* * * * * * * * * *

“Excuse me, Reyna, but are you busy? I’d like to talk to you about something.”

The Praetor quirked an eyebrow but patted the seat next to her. “What seems to be the problem, Will? Seeing as Nico isn’t here I’d guess it has to do with him, but I wouldn’t want to presume.”

He shook his head dismissively. “No, you’re spot on. You know the bet we made, right? Well he is supposed to do whatever I say but this morning instead of putting on the yellow shirt I picked out for him he shadow traveled away. Can you believe him? Anyway, he knows I can’t order him around while he’s hiding and avoiding me, and I won’t be able to catch him until he comes home tonight.”

Reyna nodded, seeming amused except for the slight frown on her face. “That is not very honorable of him to cheat his way out of a bet he lost fair and square. He did lose fairly, correct?”

Will quickly confirmed that he had. (Nico thought that he could win a game of Blackjack due to all of his time spent at the casino observing but Cecil had taught Nico the ins and outs ages ago.) Despite them being friends Reyna was very protective of Nico. If there had been foul play involved she would have her dogs on him in a heartbeat; no one messed with her “little brother”, not even Will.

“Well, then it seems I’ll have to find Nico and have a chat with him.” She said after a moment, Argentum and Aurum suddenly springing out of nowhere practically making Will fall off the bench. “Argentum, Aurum, fetch Nico.”

The greyhounds sniffed the air, noses working as if they weren’t made of metal before taking off towards the training fields. Will lost sight of them in seconds.

“How are they going to bring him here?”

Reyna smirked. “Nico knows I mean business when I send my hounds for him. I expect him to be here within the next few minutes. He won’t be happy to see you here since he’s going to be in trouble with you, but he won’t ignore me all the same.”

True to her word, ten minutes later Reyna’s mechanical hounds bounded around the corner of a building with Nico following after them. The son of Hades nearly froze at the sight of his boyfriend seated next to Reyna, but tried to look casual as he strolled up to the pair.

“You wanted me?” He asked without looking at Will.

The daughter of Bellona pointed at the seat across from her before folding her arms. It was at that moment Will had to chuckle, because by the way Nico was looking at Reyna’s position he knew something was up.

“Will here tells me you went against the parameters of the bet,” she said with a stern tone. Nico glanced away guiltily. “You know as well as I do that shadow traveling away when you have a deal to uphold is cowardly, Nico. As an adult and demigod you must honor the terms of the bet since he won fairly.”

Nico groaned out loud. “But Reyna, he wants me to wear a bright yellow shirt hideous to the eyes and khakis!”

“I don’t care if he tells you to wear a dress. As long as he doesn’t go against any of your values you must follow his orders as per terms of your deal.”

“I value my dignity,” he muttered. But in the end he sighed, quietly shadow traveling into the shadows underneath the table to rejoin them five minutes later. Neither of them commented on how out of character Nico looked in Will’s clothing, especially later in the day when they walked by the training field to see his students hiding snickers at their instructor's change of attire.

~~

*Fangirls over Blue’s mad writing skills.*

Ok ok  
Thoughts? Ideas? Suggestions? Fav parts?  
Let us know down below.  
Reviews equals love equals faster updates. It’s simple math.   
P.S Beware the ides of March.  
(I love saying that every year.) (This was published on March 15th on FF)  
Cookie out~   
(Blue is in a non-wifi zone for the weekend.)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! READ THIS FIRST!  
The below be a hot steamy chapter with literal steam and side of kink. It is rated a very very high T/very very low M. The actual M will be in a separate fic but it’s not done yet so I thought that I would give ya’ll a treat.

Day four will be split into 2 chapters. This is part one.  
Credit goes to Uncle Rick for obvious reasons and Blue for her awesome amazing blue powers of blueness. Awesome stuff they be.  
My Blue get your own.  
Enjoy chapter 5… I know you will. ;)

Day Four…

“Will!” Nico yelped as he flung himself out of bed. Lying there innocently on top of the covers despite being in his birthday suit was none other than Will Solace. It’s not like it was uncommon for them to sleep naked, but they had gone to bed fully clothed the previous night without more than a peck on the cheek since Nico had been so angry over the day’s events. He was never wearing yellow again. “What in my father’s name are you doing?” 

The smirk on Will’s face only made Nico redder. He was definitely up to something. “Showering with clothes on would be silly, don’t you think? I was just waiting for you to wake up; you didn’t really believe you were going to get away with shadow traveling and avoiding me yesterday morning, did you? I only waited until now to give you your punishment because I shower in the mornings to help me wake up. Also, it’s Sir or Doctor Solace. You know that.”

 

Nico had a sinking feeling. “What does showering have to do with my punishment?”

“I think you know very well what your punishment is, darling.”

“You can shower yourself,” the son of Hades said before walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth. However, that never happened. Before he could shut the door behind him, Will waltzed in, grabbed Nico’s wrist, and gently led them to the walk-in shower they used alternatingly (since Nico showered at night while Will did in the morning).

Blood rushing to his face among another area, Nico listened to Will inform him that he’d like his hair shampooed thoroughly, face shaved, and body washed. Truth be told he didn’t really mind tending to Will. This punishment wasn’t really a punishment at all when he thought about how sexy his boyfriend was.

Just as Will placed his hand on the knob, intending to turn the water on, Nico suddenly realized that he was still wearing clothes.

“Hold on, I’m still wearing clothes.” He said quickly before making to leave.

Too bad he was cut off by warm hands wrapping around his waist and pressing his back to the wall. Will turned the water on, it instantly going from warm to hot before intertwining their fingers together and bringing his arms to either side of his head. Nico’s breath hitched when, half-closed blue eyes boring into his mischievously, the son of Apollo bent down to nip at his neck.

“What are you doing?” Nico questioned harshly as he sucked in a quick breath. He was suddenly feeling hot all over, and it was not because of the steaming water streaming over them. The fact Will looked absolutely amazing flushed and drenched in water was probably a better guess.

“I told you not to underestimate me, didn’t I?”

“Yes, but seriously if we’re going to be showering together you should let me get these clothes off.”

Will smirked at him, chuckling at the way Nico now seemed to realize what his punishment entailed. “Nope, you’re going to do whatever I say in here dressed like that as to not distract you from your punishment. No matter what I want to do do only what I say, even if I drive you crazy. If you try anything I’ll step up my game.”

Nico narrowed his eyes, his lower area already becoming uncomfortable since his arousal was straining desperately against his shorts. Unfortunately, Will noticed it.

“Awe,what do we have here, Death Boy?”

A growl escaped the younger boy. The situation was totally unfair. “You know exactly what that is, Sir, since you have it too.”

“Perhaps, but mine is the only one going to be satisfied. Turn around, Nico.”

Oh no. He was not doing this to him like he had on the first day of the bet.

“No way.”

Will ran a hand teasingly along Nico’s navel before letting his fingers brush by the bulge below. His touch made Nico squirm with desire, having become extremely turned on during the past few minutes. When Will kept moving his fingers without showing any attention of stopping, his lips suddenly finding themselves on Nico’s, the younger had to bite back a moan. If Will wasn’t planning on finishing this he would not give him the satisfaction of getting him that worked up.

“You’re talking back again, Nico.” He said after breaking the kiss. While he was obviously seriously wanting the other man just as much as Nico wanted him, the adamant look in his eyes proved he planned on winning this battle.

Nico let his eyes fall to the ground. He stayed silent as he reluctantly turned around, nervous as to what he would do next as well as excited for it.

‘Excited? No, I’m angry at him for holding out on me. Aren’t I?’ Suddenly he wasn’t so sure.

It was at that moment Will grabbed Nico’s wrists and held them over his head, pressing him to the wall while smirking into the curve of the Italian’s neck. When Nico found himself being spanked a moment later, a dark blush rose to his face.

“Stop that!” He managed to choke out through the surprisingly nice feeling that went with the humiliation he was suffering from.

“Nahh, I don’t think so. Better yet, I want keep doing this.” To make his point he spanked him again. “You’re cute when you’re all riled up.”

“Doctor Solace, I’m going to-”

Cutting him off with the noise Will always made when he was thinking, the blond grinned despite Nico not being able to see it.

“You’re going to ask me for more,” he finally shared. “You will count, call me Sir, and all the while I do not want to hear a peep of protest out of you or else I’ll tell Reyna you defied her orders on honoring the bet.”

“You’ve got to be joking!” He said this, but deep down he knew Will had won.

“Do I sound like I’m joking?” The blond purred into Nico’s ear before spanking him once. “Now how many was that?”

Fighting of the embarrassment he was feeling, he replied quietly. “One, Sir. May I please have another?”

Will delivered despite it being obvious by the tone of Nico’s voice that he did not even want to be there anymore. The poor son of Hades was not used to being spanked; it felt good, of course, but somehow he felt humiliated.

After a dozen more, Will inching closer to his boyfriend all the while, the blond finally told him he could stop.

Nico breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the gods that was-

Something hard pressed against his behind then, brown orbs revealing themselves as Nico stiffened.

-over.

“Will!”

“That’s Sir to you, Death Boy.”’  
~~

*Fans self* Oh you liked that? I know you did… tell us how much below! *Points below to the review box.*  
Oh you are just going to love part 2! Teehee

(Note: Everything that Nico is made to do is consensual. Nico has a safeword if it gets too much but he puts up with it because there’s a nice surprise at the end of the week. :D)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! READ THIS FIRST!  
Remember how hot steamy and kinky the last chapter was? Well this one takes it up a notch but there is no sex or full nudity. It is rated a very very high T/very very low M. The actual M will be in a separate fic but it’s not done yet so I thought that I would give ya’ll a treat.

And a note from Blue:  
bluelove22- I don’t know what to say. Apparently I don’t talk (write) much when it comes to notes, even in my Solangelo story. So, er, hi people! *stands there awkwardly* Um, tell me if you like this chapter, since I wrote it all by myself and I’ve never written something like this before. *runs away and hides until next time*

Oh yeah we had fun in this chapter. I’m so proud of my blue. I’ve tarnished her. *Grins proudly.* Little by little. Soon she’ll be just like me… MWAHAHAHAHAH… Anyways… enjoy part 2…. and leave a review… oh look that thymed…. no that’s an herb oops. That rhymed.  
Thymed is not a word. Thyme is an actual herb. Whoo I’m on a role.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Later that morning...

Nico di Angelo, Ghost king, son of Hades, hero of two wars, and boyfriend to the annoying son of Apollo was very grumpy. As he recently learned, Will Solace could be cruel. Not only had he left him completely unsatisfied, keeping to his promise spectacularly, but right now Nico was in the kitchen wearing nothing but a black jock strap and a frilly black apron that said “Kiss me, I’m Italian” on the front. Will even had the audacity to dress him.

It was black though, so that was a plus.

However, he was still annoyed. Here he was, a powerful demigod feared by monsters everywhere, being forced to cook a stupid healthy breakfast while Will sat at the table watching him with a grin bigger than the Cheshire cat’s. Nico couldn’t even complain, since if he did it would only make things worse.

Sighing, he stirred the mix of eggs and vegetables one last time before scooping the contents of the skillet onto two plates.

“Here,” Nico said as he walked over and placed the plate in front of Will. The blond made a noise of excitement, motioning for his boyfriend to sit down so they could eat. Nico glared at his ignorance. “Can I please put on normal clothes before we eat? It’s freaking cold in here, and these excuses for clothes do nothing to keep me warm.”

“But you look so sexy, darling!”

“I resent that. Anyway, I have to be at the training grounds in an hour. Gods of Olympus, those teenagers are going to laugh at me after yesterday. I’ll have to open a chasm to the Underworld or summon a legion of skeletons and zombies to regain their respect.”

Will chuckled, waving his hand in a dismissing matter. “You know what will happen if Reyna or your sister hears about you freaking the younger demigods out. Again.”

“That arrogant little son of Mars called me scrawny! I just have lean muscle, which I showed him by using it to rescue him from the dozen undead soldiers,”

“Which you sent to teach him a lesson.”

Nico nodded. “Yes, right before he started screaming his apologies. The brat was lucky I forgave his disrespect and fought my own men. But anyway, can I change or not?”

After faking a thoughtful expression, the healer reluctantly nodded. 

“Actually,” he voiced just as Nico took a step towards their room. The son of Hades winced, hopes at getting the ridiculous outfit he was wearing plummeting. “You can take it off only if you let me eat off your stomach.”

Nico was silent for the longest time. “What?”

“I said, if you want to take that off at all today then you’ll have to let me eat off your stomach.”

“But why? You’re the doctor in training here. You know that’s unsanitary.”

Will chuckled, blue eyes catching the light beautifully as he gazed at his boyfriend. “You just hopped in the shower with me, did you not? I’d say your lean stomach is perfect to eat on. It’ll just be like Dakota when he talked about getting drunk and eating jello shots off some girl’s stomach.”

“We’re not drunk though and you’re eating scrambled eggs for Apollo’s sake! Can’t we do this another time or something.”

“Nope,” he said stubbornly. “Now, unless you want to wear that for the rest of the day and show off your cute butt to everyone. I suggest you lie down somewhere so I can eat breakfast. I’m awfully hungry.”

Nico growled under his breath. “It’s ironic you’re hungry after what just happened in the shower. I should be the one starving here, not you.”

Ignoring his words, Will simply crossed his arms and waited for Nico to make his decision.

Nico fought a blush as he turned around to move the dishes aside, a cute little yelp following as Will reached out to pinch his cute bottom. He moved everything to the other half of the table before he slowly took off the apron leaving him in his black jockstrap which hid none of his frustration and lied down on the table right by the edge so that Will could reach him.

“You do realize this bet might bring an end to our relationship, right?” The son of Hades muttered under his breath.

“I certainly hope not,” Will pouted while handing the plate of food to his boyfriend. There was a flash of emotion that flittered across his eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. What was that? “We both know you would take advantage of such circumstances if you had been the one to win the bet. Besides, I love you. And you know there is always the safe word if you’re really feeling uncomfortable…”

Nico rolled his eyes. Yes, they had agreed upon a safe word, but he was stubborn. Saying it would be like letting Will win a second time. He did not want to give him that satisfaction.

“You know,” the blond continued suddenly, “I have another idea. If you can make it to the end of the week doing whatever I say without so much as a peep and without using the safe word, then I will do whatever you say for a week.”

A grin threatened to cut across Nico’s face, but he hid it until he asked Will his question. “No more complaints and you’re mine for the week; are those the terms?”

“Yep. Good luck though, since this means I’ll have to step up my game. Now, I would love to enjoy your excellent cooking, so if you’d please…” He gestured to the plate Nico was holding.

Hesitantly, he took the plate and dumped the contents of it onto his lean torso as Will watched cheekily while licking his lips.

“Looks delicious,” Will purred as he leaned forward and squeezed Nico’s thigh playfully. “And I’m not talking about the food.”

“Will,” Nico warned.

“Awe, is something the matter my angel? There isn’t something you want is there? If there is my advice is to beg for it,” he explained in a breathy whisper. Suddenly his lips were running across Nico’s ear before biting down, eliciting a small gasp from the man on the table. “Also, remember to call me Doctor, Doctor Solace, or Sir, because if you slip again I might not care how much you beg.”

The younger growled, but it quickly morphed into a squeak as Will pinched his nipple. Hard. 

“I said beg for it.”

Throwing all pride aside, telling himself it was so he could exact his revenge on his boyfriend later, Nico begged. He now knew all too well what Will was capable of if he didn’t cooperate. It wasn’t like he was thinking what would happen if he was good was that he might get release or anything. That definitely wasn’t it.

“Good boy,” Will cooed before walking to the fridge, getting a bottle of ketchup, and walking back over to the table. From where Nico was lying on the table his eyes widened at the site. If Will even got a drop of that on him-

“Holy Hephaestus! W- I mean, Doctor Solace, that stuff is cold!”

And now it was all over Nico’s nipples for gods sake. What kind of torture was this? 

“Don’t worry, I’m planning on warming you up.”

Nico shivered as he felt Will break a piece of the omelet off with a fork, scraping the fork on his sensitive flesh and thoroughly dipping it in the ketchup. Will continued to do this a few more times before placing the fork off to the side, licking up a bite of the egg on his chest, and wrapping his mouth around one of his nipples. The son of Hades groaned as Will continued to nibble and suck on it even after the food and all traces of ketchup were gone.

“Medically speaking,” Will said in between switching to the other, more neglected one, “there is no purpose for nipples on males. However, sexually speaking they are a pleasure centers for many men. Are you one of those men, hmm?”

“Y-yes,” Nico managed to answer despite Will’s lips locking on his other nipple. 

He didn’t want to admit it himself but there was a big part of him enjoying what was going on. Never in his lifetime did he ever envision a handsome blond boy eating food off of him, teasing him in such an adult manner. He also never thought such a thing would feel good. Almost better than good, actually.

When all of the food had gone, Nico breathed a sigh of relief. Finally the torture was over. He could take the silly jock strap off of himself and put some normal clothes on before scaring demigods schist-less.

“Nico, I’m still hungry.”

The son of Hades slowly brought his eyes to those of his boyfriend. He opened his mouth, a rant just on the edge of his lips, but was silenced by Will suddenly running a hand down his inner thigh and getting dangerously close to his soon to be hard on.

“I’m craving something sweet,” the son of Apollo said while glancing at the area his hand was currently teasing.

Despite a small gasp, Nico managed to shoot Will a sardonic smile. “There are cookies in the cabinet.”

Will sent a grin at his lover that made the later shiver. “I was thinking of something far sweeter.”  
~~

Yes, yes… very hawt. I know, And ooooh with a bit of foreshadowing to top it off…  
Ok, you all heard blue this is her first… not quite smut but the closest she’s ever gotten to it. LEAVE EXTRA REVIEWS FOR BLUE PLEASE……

Until we meet again…. Poor Nico… Things are about to get interesting!  
Review!


	7. Perfectly Applied Sparkly Black Eyeliner

Hai!

FOR THOSE OF YOU ASKING FOR SMUT READ THIS PLEASE:  
Ok so I know a lot of you are just itching to get your hands on the smut outtakes but I have a very good reason for not having it done yet. You see Blue doesn’t do smut, and I can’t write it like breathing air like some incredibly amazing smut authors can do [Ex: Mab, Mal, Raze, SonofHades, Takara (Do not tell Takara that I mentioned her in a Solangelo fic she haaaates this pairing and will have my head… nah she loves me. I’ll troll her about it later.) ] Those guys make it look easy. But to me it’s not. I need help with my smut which is why Blue and I are receiving help from a 3rd unnamed at this time author (so yall don’t hound him, I’m taking care of that.) to “smutify” my fics. But he is dealing with real life right now. There’s a nasty thing called midterms that prevents fanfic writers from doing what fanfic writers do best, writing fanfics. Long story short. He will get to it. This is not my fault. Enjoy Nico in perfectly applied sparkly eyeliner. I know I did. :D

Other Stuff: You know the last chapter was my fav, blues amazing work on my amazing ideas making them even better….. *wipes a tear* a match made in Elysium.   
However……. I LOVE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH MOAR…. OH MY GODS JUST GAH BLUE GAH. *FANGIRLS*

….. *FANGIRLS MOAR*

Brainstorming with Blue is fun…..

Enjoy Day five… and Nico as furniture in perfectly applied sparkly black eyeliner…..

Day Five

“Valdez, I swear to Lord Zeus above that I will be the one to send your soul to the Underworld if you do not put that camera down within the next three seconds. Do you want to die a horrible painful death? Again?”

The curly-haired demigod winced, jamming the camera he had “found” in his pants pocket before putting his hands up in mock surrender. “Jeez, Neeks, calm down. Burning up in an explosion was not very enjoyable despite me being way hotter than the explosion itself. Anyway, I’m not the only one taking pictures.”

Nico turned around to see Hazel, his own half sister, standing there with the old-fashioned camera Frank had gotten her for a gift two birthdays ago. She was currently waving a slowly focusing polaroid in her hand. An innocent smile was on her face as she walked over to her brother, Reyna and Frank on her heels. Frank was staring at his brother-in-law looking shocked, and Reyna was smirking in amusement.

“Will sure has good taste,” the female Praetor commented while looking Nico up and down.

He was currently wearing what he normally wore, which meant all black, just with a few alterations. For example, the perfectly applied sparkly black eyeliner had a breathtaking effect on his dark chocolate brown eyes. The blush stood out a bit on his Italian skin, but it still looked great. This wasn’t what really made people walking past the son of Hades stop and stare though.

Perched atop his head was a thin metal ring that was mostly hidden by his uncut (in other words just long enough to get in his eyes right when he least wanted it to) hair. Being held up by the ring was a bright yellow halo. It was tilted slightly after Nico had snatched it out of Will’s hand earlier that morning, but that made it even cuter. The high quality white angel wings strapped onto his back completed the costume (like something a Victoria’s Secret model would wear). All in all, the son of Hades looked like a fallen angel of some sort. Perhaps an angel of death even.

Oh yes, Will definitely had a fun shopping trip that last night. 

“I beg to differ,” Nico grumbled under his breath.

Hazel giggled, wrapping an affectionate arm around her brother with a cheerful smile. “I think you look adorable in it, big brother. It suits you very well.”

Leo burst out laughing, which stopped only after Nico sent a death glare his direction.

“Whatever. Are we going to go to lunch like we planned or not?”

The Romans nodded, heading towards a park located in central New Rome. All of them, Annabeth and Percy included, had planned on getting together for a picnic for a while. Finally, after many setbacks, they were getting to it. Calypso, Piper, and Jason were probably already there, having made their own contribution to the lunch by scratch; Percy and Annabeth were going to meet them a little late, but it was better than calling it off again.

However, a picnic among friends was a perfect setting for Will to push Nico over the edge of embarrassment. And keep from making himself a slave for the next week.

“Nico, my feet require elevation.”

Sighing, the pouting angel didn’t even question his boyfriend before lying at Will’s feet so the son of Apollo could rest his heels on his torso.

Having watched Will make similar demands the entire picnic, Percy couldn’t contain his curiosity anymore. “Excuse me, but what bet did Nico lose for him to just listen to you so willingly?” His sea green eyes suddenly shone with laughter. “Haha, willingly, get it?”

Annabeth elbowed him playfully while rolling her eyes. “Seaweed Brain, you’re such a dork.”

“But I’m your dork.”

“True.”

“And you love me.”

“Also true. Anyway, I’m sure we’re all curious as to what bet was made to lead to our friend’s indentured servitude. Will?”

The blond smiled before politely explaining. “Well you see, Nico and I were playing Mythomagic at home one day and as always I kept losing.”

“Horribly,” the foot stool coughed.

“Yes, horribly. However, I told Nico here that I was much better at Blackjack and said I’d be able to beat him in that easily. Being the little ball of arrogant we all know he can be, he laughed and said there was no way he could lose on account of watching and learning how to play while in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. He came up with the bet just so he wouldn’t have to listen to me say ‘doctor’s orders’ anymore, but he lost. The reason he’s actually listening to me right now without the usual attitude is because yesterday I added a condition to the bet. If he does whatever I say without complaint for the last three days I’ll be his slave for a week.”

Those around nodded appreciatively. Will was probably going to make Nico do increasingly embarrassing things as time went by in order to save himself from being in his boyfriend’s current situation. This meant the next couple of days were bound to be very… entertaining to say the least.

“Who wants to place bets on if Neeks here will break?” Leo suddenly asked, a cocky grin on his face. “My drachmas are on Will. If he makes Nico wear a dress or run around camp naked, he’s a goner.”

Nico had to stop himself from laughing. Will wouldn’t dare send him outside naked; that’s for his eyes only, and Nico’s doctor (which was Will so it worked out).

“Leo, stop talking before I send skeletons to drag you to the Fields of Punishment.” Nico threatened.

“You know you wouldn’t do that. I’m a hero after all; I’ll be going to Elysium.”

“Fine, then I’ll open a crater and Cerberus can have Festus as a new friend.”

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BABY. I WILL SET YOU ON FIRE IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT-”

Calypso placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, calming the son of Hephaestus down. “He’s joking, Leo. Anyway, I think Nico will be able to pull through.”

“Yeah!” Jason added, glasses almost falling off from jumping up during his outburst. “I mean, Nico can do it.”

Still being used as a footstool, Nico merely gave a thumbs up to his second favorite blond (because of course Will was the first). Jason was a great figurative big brother despite them being cousins genetically speaking. Or not genetically… Gods don’t have DNA. Either way Jason was his Bro-Cousin.

The rest of the picnic went smoothly, Will only deciding to make Nico sing a song in Italian as well as compose a monologue about being the sexiest angel alive. The healer actually had to tell Leo and Percy to calm down since they almost laughed themselves unconscious during Nico’s on the spot speech. 

When they met back at their house for dinner, Nico practically ripped the costume off.

“My father called for me today,” Nico started as he immediately began pouring water into a pot and setting it on the stove to boil. “Can you even imagine the shade of red my face was when Hades saw me like this? Persephone thought I was adorable, but for the love of Aphrodite my father thought I was going through some kind of phase. I had to explain to him about the bet so he wouldn’t think I was going psychotic like his other children go. You know what he said, Doctor Solace? Do you want to know what he said?”

Will rolled his eyes as he sifted through the mail. “What did he say?”

“He said he could have the best Blackjack player coach me on Blackjack. I swear, his solution for everything is getting some accomplished zombie to help out. Remember when he tried to talk us into getting a zombie chef? Seriously,” he ranted as he started browning the meat on another burner. “Anyway, the point is this is all your fault. Also I am not complaining I am just filling you in on the events of today.”

“I see. Well, my day was great. I-”

Suddenly Nico started ranting again. “Oh, and my younger students think I’m crazy. They don’t believe this is all for a bet and are claiming I enjoy wearing make-up and Halloween costumes. I mean, believing I like eyeliner is fine since I do kind of like it, but not the other stuff. They predict I’ll come to class tomorrow in an animal costume.”

“They’re right.”

The younger demigod froze in the middle of dropping the uncooked pasta into the now boiling water. “You’ve got to be kidding me. I’m almost scared to ask Sir, but a penny for your thoughts?”

Will grinned. “Trust me, Death Boy, you don’t want to know just yet.”

~~  
I know you loved that. I know you did. I loved it. It’s the kind of chap that you just want to read over and over again… in my case.

Review to send love to Blue… and Moi.  
Tell us your fav part…. teehee

Nico likes the eyeliner… NEW HEADCANON OK.   
Ok I have to go now…. REVIEW!


	8. In Which Will Gets a Pet

Hellllllloooo good folks of A03. That last chap was popular huh? Thanks for all of the love! Unfortunately real life has prevented me from fanfictioning [replying to reviews (I will get to them, eventually) and updating.]

Also this chapter had already been written when the previous chapter was published. I didn’t expect ya’ll to start voting on animal types. But the decision had already been made. But just remember if Nico wins do you really think he’s gonna let Will get away with all of the Schist that he pulled when he was in charge? Ya… no.

Also lack of smut is not my fault, my smutifier is buseh.

Thank you to BLUE because she is THE PHYSICAL INCARNATION OF AWESOME SAUCE AND A HALF OK. MY BLUE GET YOUR OWN. 

Cupcake Gal: Please haz get an account. You review every chapter, you seem fun. Get a Dam account so that I can actually respond to your messages.  
Sincerely,  
Cookeh

Countdown: 2 days remaining

Will unknowingly attempted suicide that fine summer morning. No one around would have guessed it from the way he walked out of his house and to the hospital smiling his usual bright smile, flashing his shining white teeth as he greeted those he knew along the way. The only person who knew how close Will had come to meeting Thanatos was Nico di Angelo, who was currently debating not showing up to monitor the game of Siege the campers were playing that afternoon.

“Jason,” the son of Hades whispered frantically from the shadows of the partially constructed Favonius Shrine. He had known the Pontiflex Maximus would most likely be there since it was his current project.

The blond peered into the shadows gathered in front of him confusedly. “Nico? Why are you hiding in the shadows?”

His response was a hushed one. “Will made me wear something even worse than yesterday and I was wondering if you could tell Reyna that I can’t supervise today’s game of Siege. Be a great big brother and do it for me?”

“I’m sure whatever he made you wear isn’t too embarrassing,” Jason tried calmly. 

“But it is!” Nico protested.

“You’re overreacting. Come out, and I promise I won’t laugh.”

A few seconds later, the son of Jupiter had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from going back on his word. It was really hard not to laugh at the sight of Nico dressed as a puppy.

In retrospect, he should be thankful it wasn’t a full body costume. The only things that identified his as a canine was the black headband wrapped around his head that allowed two large black floppy ears to poke up from his ebony hair, a fluffy black tail clipped to the back of his jeans that dangled down a good foot, and the collar around his neck that read “property of Will Solace” and had a bell on it. There were the three black dots, triangle freckles, painted on either side of Nico’s nose too.

The bell jingled as Nico crossed his arms and growled. It only made Jason recall the time on the Argo II all those years ago when he wished the son of Hades had a bell on him to stop him from sneaking up on others. It seemed all these years later the Fates had humored him.

“I look like Mrs. O’Leary,” he complained.

“Nah, she’s much taller.”

“Thank you for that confidence booster, Jason. Anyway, will you tell Reyna I’m sick or something? I’m going to hide in my house all day.”

To Nico’s surprise, Jason shook his head. “I’m sorry, Nico, but I don’t think that’s going to work. First of all, Reyna will be suspicious since you rarely get sick, especially since you were fine yesterday. Secondly, Will is bound to find out that no one saw you if you were to hide in your house and in the shadows all day. You’re better off just sucking up your pride and going to the game.”

The dark-haired teenager glowered at his friend, but the desired effect was ruined when Jason chuckled openly.

“Whatever,” he said finally as he stepped into the shadows around him. “Some help you are.”

And with that departing remark, Nico reluctantly shadow traveled himself to the Field of Mars. The game of Siege would begin in half an hour and those participating would be showing up to put on armor and sharpen their weapons. He might as well humiliate himself sooner rather than later.

. . . . .

When the horn blared to begin the game, Nico was glad. The last twenty minutes had been agony to endure. Reyna had shown up to take her spot as referee, but the moment she had seen him she had turned away. He knew there was a grin on her face- it was a surprise she hadn’t burst out laughing despite her talent for keeping her emotions hidden. He was dressed like a dog!

His students had reacted way worse, laughing outright and asking him what he would be dressed as the next day. It took all of his willpower not to open a chasm to the Underworld and swallow himself to save him from any more mockery.

“Will is going to pay when I’m the one giving orders,” he muttered under his breath as he watched Reyna fly around on a Pegasus. She had to keep moving, following the action to make sure there was no foul play.

Nico preferred to stay on the ground, popping around the obstacle course using shadows to keep an eye on things. It was when he appeared near the bottom of the tower that he stopped though.

“Help!” A demigod girl screamed as she was dragged across the ground. Nico’s eyes focused in on the problem, which was the fact the defensive team had dropped a netball that had entangled the girl in rope but the some of the rope had caught on Hannibal’s foot. She was being pulled along with the war Elephant, a few other demigods trying to get near but fearing to be trampled by the animal.

Cursing the younger demigods cowardice, he quickly shadow traveled to where the girl was and grabbed onto the netting. His eyes widened as Hannibal charged forward once more, causing him to be flung forward. He crashed into the girl in the netting with a groan. The girl rubbed her head, which had hit against Nico’s with full force, before asking the son of Hades to help.

“I’ll get you out of there,” he said as he pulled out his sword and carefully slashed a hole through some of the looser rope. He flung the rope up, showing a giant hole he had made, and the girl dove through it just as Hannibal reared back.

Just as he was about to shadow travel out of the way, he felt himself being tugged backwards. His eyes widened as he realized something had caught on his stupid fake tail before the war elephant knocked him across the ground and he hit a mound of stone.

. . . . .

Not even ten minutes later, Nico opened his eyes to a very worried looking Will Solace.

“I just happen to come by to see how you’re doing on my lunch break, and I find out that you’ve been knocked unconscious?” The healer questioned, arms crossed as he surveyed his boyfriend’s face. “You’re lucky you barely have a mild concussion from hitting that boulder or I’d drag your butt to the hospital, Death Boy.”

Nico stood up from where they were near the edge of the Siege course with a scowl. “For your information, Doctor Solace, it was your fault I got injured in the first place.”

Blue eyes shone with hurt. “Wait, my fault?”

“Yes, your fault. This stupid tail got caught on something while I was helping out a camper and gave that elephant the second it needed to almost flatten me.”

“I’m sorry,” Will said, suddenly looking extremely sad. “I didn’t think the costume would get in the way of anything, or lead to you getting hurt. I’m such an idiot. You can take it off if you want, I won’t hold it against you.”

Nico nodded, taking his words into consideration. Just as he was about to lose the unwanted accessories though, his heart demanded he look at the now depressed-looking Will Solace.

The blonde’s eyes were downcast, his lips morphed into a frown. Regrettably, Nico felt himself yearning to cheer the son of Apollo up.

“I’ll keep the costume on until tonight,” he found himself saying. Will met his eyes in shock. “How long are you on break for?” Nico asked casually.

“Fifty more minutes since it’s also for lunch, why?”

The son of Hades grabbed his hand, and seconds later they appeared in their bedroom. “I hate seeing you sad, Sir.” He growled under his breath playfully. “I want to cheer you up, and if this silly outfit will help do that then I guess I’ll keep it on. Unless you want to take it off, of course.”

Will mouth slowly turned upward, a grin on his face when Nico suddenly stood up on his toes in order to bite Will’s ear playfully. He’d learned in the animal kingdom, canines bit each others ears for dominance.

“Oh, is that how you want to cheer me up?” He questioned as he pulled the younger boy to him, tan hands roving up and down his back. “Has my puppy learned any new tricks he’d like to show me?”

Nico pushed Will onto his back on the bed with an eyeroll. “Don’t ruin the moment, Sir.” He growled once more, crawling on top of Will with a smirk. “If you’re stuck on using dog analogies, then I’m dominating this time.”

~~  
And that is the end of part one of …. Day 6? We’re On day 6. Pretty sure we’re on day 6. Ok.  
I thought that a full body animal suit would too much and impractical. So there you have puppy Nico! Hmmm I need to get him to wear moar of that eyeliner.  
So, tell me what ya’ll think!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…please and thank you  
Until next time.  
~Cookie


	9. Nico Learns Some New Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's a good puppy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! So a few things. Important things so read this please.
> 
> First off THIS CHAPTER IS STEEMEH. YOU’VE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> Secondly, THE SMUT CHAPTER IS UP. Please check my profile for it.
> 
> Third, I’m sorry I haven’t gotten back to review or anything like that… I’ve been a bit of an emotional wreck. For like a week. Bah. Eventually I’ll get to it and I appreciate all the reviews. So thank you.
> 
> Review please on here and there… I could use the love. ~Cookie
> 
> So I think I did a pretty good job on this. *proud grin* Dog analogies… I think I made them work well. I dunno. That’s really it. *doesn’t talk much* Oh, thanks for reading! Your reviews are so sweet! -blue

Later that day…

After skipping lunch in favor of taking part in some “exercise” to relieve stress and working until seven o’clock, Will was starving. He didn’t even mess with Nico until he’d eaten. Well, he messed with him once, since Nico was the one feeding him that is.

“That was delicious,” Will thanked after sighing contentedly.

Still in the dog attire, the bell around Nico’s neck jingled as he placed the dishes in the sink to soak. “No problem, Doctor. You had a long day, skipping lunch and all.”

Will smirked, wrapping his hands around his boyfriend’s waist. “And who initiated the actions that led to me forgetting to eat, hmm?”

Nico shrugged nonchalantly. “Obviously someone way smarter than you.”

“Very funny, my little puppy. However, your humor does not earn you any treats. I even got you something on my way back as a way of apologizing for me indirectly hurting you earlier. I guess you don’t really deserve it.”

Scoffing, the son of Hades gazed at his lover. “What did you bring me? Let me guess, a pamphlet with the food pyramid on it? Those graham cracker dog treat lookalikes they sell in the kid’s snack section at Walmart? Oh, please don’t tell me some weird chewable bacon. Leo had Jason try them and he almost puked.”

He said this joking, but as Will went over to the refrigerator and pulled a white paper bag with a familiar emblem on it, Nico’s jaw dropped.

“Is that McDonalds?”

“Yes, it is. But it’s only for good boys that prove to me that they deserve it,” he swung the bag teasingly.

Nico gave Will the best puppy dog eyes he could manage, letting his lower lip poke out semi-pathetically. He wanted that McDonalds. Sure they had just eaten, but dam he hadn’t had it for over a week. 

“Don’t give me those eyes,” the blond pouted as he placed the bag back in refrigerator. “They are hard to resist.”

“Then don’t.”

Will smirked, walking up to Nico and sliding a finger underneath the collar around his neck. He pulled him forward a little, bringing their lips together heatedly. Within moments they were engaged in a full on make out session.

“Nico,” the blond said after pulling away to catch his breath. “You’re in a very promiscuous mood today.”

The son of Hades shrugged before grinning. Will had no idea his behavior was to distract him from ordering him to do things that might cause him to lose his chance at making Will his slave for a week.

“Maybe I just want the McDonalds you brought me.”

“If you want it that badly, then you’ll have to work for it.”

Nico didn’t say a word as he grabbed Will’s hand and shadow traveled them to the couch, pinning the blond down before kissing him hard. He slipped his tongue into Will’s mouth, causing him to instantly relax and let Nico have his way with him.

“Hey,” Will shivered as his shirt was removed, allowing Nico to trail kisses down his neck. It felt amazing, so Will decided not to protest. It got even better when the younger slipped his hand downward, carressing something hard that hadn’t been there a little while ago. Suddenly, the blonde gasped, having been so distracted by the sensation below that when Nico nipped his nipples he was caught off guard.

Then, before Will could begin to enjoy that, Nico backed up a bit so he could take Will’s shorts off. When he was in just his boxers, the dark-haired demigod grinned before nuzzling his inner thighs. This sent blood rushing down Will’s body as well as a tiny moan to escape him.

“What’s the matter?” Nico asked cockily before letting his tongue dart out to teasingly. “My boyfriend taught me how to make people writhe with want. I hope you’re enjoying it.”

The smirk was swept off his face when Will grabbed him all of a sudden and flipped him over. Their positions were reversed. It was now Nico who was pinned to the couch and Will who was on top.

“Someone has been a bad dog,” he said with eyes filled with desire. If Nico hadn’t been turned on before he was after getting that look. “That means you need to be punished. I want you to stay still while I take charge, okay? Stay.”

Nico nodded slightly, his attention captured by the hand roving his stomach. Was Will giving him a belly rub, seriously? He almost wished Will had kept doing it though when his warm hand moved to the waistband of his jeans. Gods above he had barely started and Nico was already excited.

“I want you to speak,” Will instructed. Nico was about to ask what he meant, when sudden but much needed friction erupted right where he desired it.

“D-doctor Solace,” he whined. It was taking all of his self-control not to move his hips.

The blonde chuckled, nonchalantly undoing Nico’s jeans and tossing them onto the floor. “Hmm, not good enough. Now I want you to roll over.”

Brown eyes bore into blue just for a moment before he did as he was told, Will’s weight pressing him down into the soft cushion after he was lying on his stomach. He was mildly uncomfortable since certain part of him was desperately aching for friction, but he needed to follow Will’s stupid order and stay. 

Nuzzling the younger’s ear, Will whispered for him to speak once more before he bit his ear, sending goosebumps down his skin.

“Sir,” he groaned. When he felt something hard poke at his backside, he sucked in a breath. “Sir!”

“Ah ah ah, you have to stay like a good boy until I’m done with you.”

“This torture isn’t worth McDonalds,” Nico managed to say despite really wanting it.

Ruffling his boyfriend’s hair like he would a fluffy puppy, Will placed a kiss on Nico’s cheek. “Don’t worry, my angel. Your punishment is almost over. Then comes the reward for following my instructions so well,” he added huskily as he pulled Nico’s underwear down.

Nico moaned. Despite getting sick of the dog analogies, he really wanted that reward.

~~ Good job Blue! Yus! Steemeh. I’m so proud of you!  
Ya’ll liiiikkke? I know you do!   
Review!


	10. Let's Play Doctor (or Playing Doctor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haiiii all! Ok a few things.
> 
> First off when I first thought of this fic there were a few definite scenes in my head that I definitely wanted to do. This chapter was one of them.
> 
> I’ve always wanted to have one of my fics pass the 100 review mark and reach double digit chapters as well so thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much since … dvhksdjvhkldsjvlzkdj 109 REVIEWS. Although blue did most of the writing, so I don’t know if I should count it as my fic. Eh, my idea.  
> Also, THIS CHAPTER IS STEEMEH, KINKEH, HOOOOT. YOU’VE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> After this there’s only one chapter left so ENJOY, REVIEW, SHOW LOVE PEOPLE.
> 
> Also there’s a fic that I’ve been meaning to publish and Blue helped make it happen by doing the final betaing edits.. It's called “What Are Fake Girlfriends For?” I am very proud of this one and it happens to be hilarious so please go haz read it and REVIEW. Show it some love. MAKE ME HAPPEH.
> 
> Thank you Blue. Blue makes me HAPPEH.
> 
> Also guys incase you haven't’ heard THE SMUT IS UP. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. (If you’re old enough.)
> 
> Enjoy this chapter… I’ve been looking forward to it for a looong time.
> 
> ~~

Endgame

It was Saturday, which meant neither Will nor Nico had any duties to get them out of bed before noon. For once, despite Will normally being an early bird, the couple actually slept in since they had stayed up a bit later than originally planned. This meant when the blond rose out of bed to find the sun streaming through their window, he paled. Not because the sun was shining of course. He loved the sun. What made him suddenly nervous was the fact he had only roughly twelve hours of the bet left before he became Nico’s slave.

Unless he actually got him to crack, that is, but it was a lot easier said than done.

Running a hand through his disheveled hair, he turned to gaze at his boyfriend but found that he wasn’t there. Will’s eyes widened slightly as he looked around the room for any signs of where he’d run off to. He saw nothing, which made him frown.

“Nico?” He called before getting out of bed and pulling some clothes on. Only after he did so did he leave the room, eyes searching for his boyfriend.

He found him in the kitchen. The dark-haired boy was asleep at the kitchen counter, fully dressed and with the McDonald’s bag crumpled a few inches away from his face. They had been too preoccupied last night for Nico to feel up to getting his (second) reward. Will smiled as he ran his fingers through the sleeping boy’s hair, his soft breathing making Will’s heart skip a beat.

‘I love him so much’, he thought as he looked down at him softly. His thoughts wandered back to something else, but his stomach rumbled, effectively making him begin towards the pantry. He decided not to wake him up until after he’d gotten himself something to eat.

When he was one bite away from finishing his cereal, Nico woke up blinking tiredly. He squinted his eyes in the light of the kitchen to stare at Will.

“W- Doctor Solace?” He yawned, surveying his surroundings. It was only after seeing the McDonalds bag that he began to fully wake up. “Oh, thanks for the food. Chicken nuggets made a great breakfast. Not that my doctor would approve, but still.”

“I am your doctor, Death Boy.”

Nico blinked. “Right. That reminds me, it’s Saturday, isn’t it? That means my weekly check up is today. I’m ready whenever you are, Sir.”

Will tilted his head in confusion. Something was very wrong here. “Since when do you voluntarily allow me to give you a check up? You loathe them.”

The younger man shrugged. “I dunno.”

“I see where this is going,” Will glanced at him suspiciously as he placed the dishes in the sink. He then marched his way up to Nico, who spun around in the chair so that they were face to face. “You’re trying to make me forget about the fact that today is the last day of the bet, aren’t you? You sneaky little son of Hades.” 

“Oh, I don’t think I’m little, but I am a son of Hades.” He responded with a smirk.

Will rolled his eyes, placing a kiss on Nico’s forehead before smiling down at him. “As much as I’d love to play doctor with you right now, it’ll have to wait until later. I just remembered I have some paperwork to fill out before this next week’s appointments. Ever since I was promoted and given my own office they’ve been piling it on me. I’ll just be gone for a few hours, okay?”

Nico looked a bit put out. “Fine,” he waved a hand through the air as if it didn’t matter. “Just remember we have plans later tonight, Doctor Solace. Everyone is getting together for a bonfire in the park around seven, remember? That means you should probably give me that check up as soon as you finish with that paperwork in case my sister or Jason stops by an hour before to get us. It’s already past two in the afternoon.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Death Boy. Now you behave while I’m gone. Actually, since it’s the last day of the bet, why don’t you do the laundry?”

The glare on his boyfriend’s face made him laugh, which was the last sound Nico heard before he made his way to the hospital down the street.

. . . . .

It was nearly five o’clock when Will heard a knock on his office door.

‘That’s weird,’ he thought as he made his way over to see who it was. ‘Nobody but the other interns should be in this wing today, and they rarely ever have the time to make smalltalk on the weekends.’

When he opened the door though, it was not someone Will usually saw around the hospital. On the contrary, he did everything he could to keep said visitor away from there.

“Nico, what are you doing here? And you know you could have just shadow traveled in.”

The dark-haired demigod walked into the office past Will. “I know, but I didn’t want to startle you into messing up your paperwork or something. Besides, knocking is polite.”

Will shook his head and closed the door. “Why are you here though? Did you come to drag me back home?”

“No,” Nico said before hopping onto Will’s spinning chair and twirling around once. “I told you I needed a check up, didn’t I? Well, here I am, Sir”

“I still have paperwork to-”

He was cut off by a shirt hitting his face. Nico had taken off his shirt and thrown it at him! The audacity!

“You can go in a bit early on Monday to finish.” He said with an air of finality. Then he stretched, exposing his bare torso and lean muscle to Will with a wink. “Now, Doctor Solace, I feel like playing doctor today.”

Without a single word, Will turned around to lock the door. He watched Nico eyeing him keenly while he grabbed his medical bag from the the corner of the room and made his way to where his boyfriend had stolen his spot.

“You know, you’re a bit too far down to take care of down there.” Suddenly he was hoisting Nico up onto his desk, the younger scowling slightly at the fact that Will had made fun of his height (even if it was true).

“Happy?” Nico asked while the healer opened up the bag. It was then that Will got an idea, causing a bright and devious grin to stretch across his face.

If Nico wanted Will to play doctor, then Will was going to act like anything but a doctor.

“Very!” Will said happily. He smiled innocently, as if he hadn’t just put down the thermometer he usually used to start out his check ups with. “First, I’m going to take your temperature.”

The blond almost laughed when Nico opened his mouth slightly, waiting for him to stick the thermometer in like he usually did. Instead, Will decided to kiss him, a hand pressing Nico’s head closer to him so his tongue went in deep. After a few seconds Nico hastily shoved him away, blushing indignantly. 

“That’s not how you take a patient’s temperature!”

Shrugging, Will flashed a grin. “Oh, I’d forgotten. I can tell that your body temperature is normal with my tongue though. You won’t sue me for malpractice, right? Anyway, let’s listen to your heart to make sure it’s not beating irregularly.”

He pulled out a stethoscope, warming the piece that he would put to Nico’s chest with his hand. The son of Hades, despite barely retaining heat himself, hated it when cold things like metal touched him. Will was nice enough to do little things like this for him, which the younger appreciated. However, he wasn’t going to appreciate it this time.

“Hey, what are you-” Nico started when Will placed the bell of the stethoscope over his heart and began running the fingers of his other hand over his collar bone and up his neck.

Will silenced him with a peck to the lips. “Just increasing your heart rate slightly so I can hear it better. Trust me, Nico, I’m a doctor.”

Before he could point out that Will was not technically a full doctor yet, Will gently pushed him down onto the desk before kissing him roughly. Nico went from startled, to embarrassed, and finally aroused within seconds. He loved the feeling when Will took control; he was a lot stronger than people gave him credit for.

Hands pinning his wrists to the desk, the healer smiled after he pulled away. His patient was flushed, breathing hard, and giving Will a look that meant bedroom business.

“Well,” Will said after taking off the stethoscope with one hand so he could keep another on Nico’s wrists, “your heartbeat is strong and healthy. Next I’ll be testing your reflexes.”

When he started kneading Nico’s groin, however, the demigod moaned. That was definitely not part of protocol. He couldn’t really complain though, especially when Will started littering kisses across his chest and down to his hips.

“Someone is getting goosebumps,” he purred while nipping at the curve of his boyfriend’s hip. Nico let out a small gasp, the teasing making him sensitive. “You also have another bump, which I may have to do a thorough exam of to make sure it’s not dangerous.”

And then Nico’s pants were unzipped, a hand grasping his straining member as all care to medical laws were thrown out the window. Not that either of them minded though. Nico was too busy moaning while Will moved his hand expertly, only stopping when he gathered enough data to see that Nico had a very healthy sperm count.

“You know,” Will mused to a limp son of Hades lying on his desk. “You’re overdue for a prostate exam. I could fit one in now if you want.”

However, Will had to file that information away for another time when he was pushed against the wall. Within minutes he was trembling in pleasure while Nico returned the favor, the thought of tonight’s get-together far from his mind.

~~  
Yessssss! I have corrupted Blue! #missionaccomplished whooooo!  
Ya’ll liked that. Ya’ll loved that. I know you did!   
Next chapter is the last.  
Enjoy! LEAVE A REVIEW AND DON’T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY NEW FIC.  
Lots of love,  
~Cookie  
Mwah


	11. Chapter 11: I Have a Title in Mind but That Would Give Away the Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. That got your attention? I had to put that first since some of you don’t read notes.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for following us on this journey that is Yes Dr. Solace. Thank you especially bluelove22 for her amazing powers of blue and writing the majority of it.  
> Also thank you RavynAshes2 for doing the first part of the story.
> 
> I’ve had this bet idea for every fandom I’ve been into for at least a decade. (Is that pathetic?) So I’m happy that it’s finally been written. 
> 
> Aaaah I don’t know what to say. Goodbyes are so…. goodbye-y. You know what? Let’s do it Hawaii style. Aloha means goodbye and hello! I think. I saw that on TV somewhere I hope that it’s true. 
> 
> So read, enjoy, leave your final review please (make it good like the ending).
> 
> If you haven’t author alerted me please do so you can see moar of my upcoming works.
> 
> Also: Cupcake Gal my faithful reviewer with no account. If you review my story on A03 I can respond on the comment section. We can have an entire convo on there. Just so you know.
> 
> To that one reader who wanted to know why blue only eats the peanut shells and not the peanuts. She says she likes the salty taste. I think it’s weird. I like salt too and you don’t see me eating no shells.
> 
> Lot’s of love to everyone.   
> Love,   
> Cookie.
> 
> So, uh, yeah- the sequel Yes Master Nico will be up soon! You should be excited, because it’s going to be more amusing (and possibly more… interesting) than before. You know how Nico is. I feel like he’s capable of quite a bit. *smirks* And that is all I think. Thanks for reading! Blue out~
> 
> Disclaimer: We don’t own Solangelo, but we sure had fun playing with them. Thanks Uncle Rick for the borrow.
> 
> Enjoy the Final Chapter.

Chapter 11: I Have a Title in Mind but That Would Give Away the Ending

That night...

Getting everyone together must have been hard work, because when Nico said everyone was getting together he meant everyone.

Similar to a high school reunion, it wasn’t just Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna. No, there were many others Nico hadn’t exactly seen in a while. Apart from Rachel, Ella, and Tyson, who he saw every now and then, Lou Ellen, Cecil, and Thalia of all people were also present for their little campfire in the park. 

“Lou, Cecil, you guys made it!” Will lit up as his two oldest friends attempted to hug the life out of him. It was a good thing Nico was standing a few feet away in case Will was in danger (which he obviously wasn’t).

The daughter of Hecate grinned, Cecil’s expression the same as hers. “We wouldn’t miss this for the world, Will,” she whispered since Nico wasn’t far away.

For the first hour or two everyone was too busy catching up to even think about dinner. A little while after 9 o’clock, Thalia and Percy demanded they have food at the same time, causing the two cousins to first argue and then laugh at how alike they were. This led to storytelling, to which after eating hotdogs and s’mores took up most of the night. It was actually half past eleven when things started winding down.

It’ll be midnight very soon and Will hasn’t tried anything, Nico thought to himself as he checked his watch in the light of the fire. All throughout the campfire though, Nico felt as if he were being watched by those around him. It worried him, since Will had also been acting strange. Aside from his usual flirtatiousness, which tonight for some reason had been unleashed ten-fold, the son of Apollo had also been acting nervous. He kept glancing at Nico and blushing, breaking away from him every now and then to talk to Hazel or Jason.

Currently, Nico was sure everyone kept glancing at him when his eyes were averted. Whenever he turned to talk to Will, who was at his side rambling about a story Cecil had shared with him, he could just feel others’ eyes on him. After years of knowing them they all got along very well; why were they staring at him so much then?

He frowned. Everyone there seemed to know something he didn’t, and it bothered him; he hated being out of the loop.

It also didn’t help that Will was still acting weird. He was jumpy, nervous, and yet somehow flirty. He kept trying to distract him from everyone else, not even making him do anything in attempts to win the bet, but that only made Nico even more interested as to what was going on.

Finally, when he caught Percy and Jason whispering while glancing at him, Nico couldn’t hide his frustration any longer.

“Okay, someone better tell me what is going on.” He stood up and crossed his arms. Meeting all their eyes with a stern look, he barely noticed Will slipping away from where he had been sitting beside Nico.

Jason laughed a bit, smiling innocently. “Nothing is going on! What are you talking about?”

“Cut the crap, Jason.” Nico said with a glare. “You and Percy have been whispering to each other all night and looking at me. The same goes for Frank, Hazel, and Leo. Now, if you guys have something to say to me then just say it. I don’t like it when people talk about me behind my back.”

Hazel met his eyes and gave him a small smile. “Nico, it’s nothing bad. We were just talking about something important concerning you.”

The son of Hades tilted his head confusedly. “You’re not going to tell me I shouldn’t wear eyeliner anymore, right? I know it’s a feminine product but there is nothing wrong about guys or me for that matter wearing it from time to-”

“It’s not that!” She backtracked quickly. “Just turn around and you’ll know what we’ve been talking about.”

With a sigh, he did as instructed. What does she want me to look at? There is nothing there. As he spun around though, his brown eyes widened comically for there on one knee was the son of Apollo, Will Solace.

Said boyfriend tried to smile as Nico stared at him in shock, but the trembling in his limbs and lips made it a hard task. He met Nico’s eyes though, his own gazing at him with such focus it made the son of Hades’ pulse quicken.

“I j-just want to start out by saying that this has nothing to do with the bet. I’ve been planning on doing this for a long time now, and it just so happened today was the day everyone could get together. Anyway, I’ve known for a long time now that I wanted to make you mine, and I just hope you want me to be yours too.”

“Will?” Nico breathed as Will pulled something out of his pocket and he took in the little black box with a band of gold in it. Holy Hera, it shined even in the firelight.

Head tilting to the side and eyes closing for a brief moment, Will popped the question. “Nico di Angelo, my angel, I love you. Will you marry me?”

Even as the clock tower a few blocks away rang, signaling it as midnight, Nico’s thoughts weren’t on the fact that Will would be his slave for the next week just yet. He was too busy propelling himself into Will’s waiting arms, happy tears gathering in both of their eyes as he stammered out a joyous “Yes!”. 

~The End.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaaaa! Okay everybody calm down. There will be a sequel. Hopefully it’ll be up today. Hopefully. Remember to review my dears.   
> Lots of Love,  
> Cookie  
> P.S Sorry to end this with a sour note but I’m having a bit of a medical emergency. My legs kind of went on strike. So prayers would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> I’ll see ya’ll on Yes Master Nico.
> 
> Cookie out~  
> xoxo


End file.
